1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to acyl-4-carboxyphenylurea derivatives and to their physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 193 249 (Duphar) describes acylcarboxyphenylurea derivatives which possess antitumor activity.